


[Podfic] Tomorrow Belongs to Me

by kalakirya



Category: Captain America (2011), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Thor (2011)
Genre: Animal Death, F/M, Harm to Animals, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 7-10 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-08 04:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Valtyr's story.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Steve wakes up in the 21st Century. He doesn't think much of it, and it's dubious about him. He meets a Norse God, joins a superhero team, and feels terribly awkward about the whole momument at Arlington he's rendered obsolete by not being dead. Meanwhile, Tony is trying to make his mark on history by being the man who finally drove Nick Fury over the edge. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Tomorrow Belongs to Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tomorrow Belongs To Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/259417) by [valtyr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valtyr/pseuds/valtyr). 



> for notes on the story please follow the link to the text

**Length:** 9 hours 56 minutes

 **Music:** "Protect and Survive (live at Loch Ness)" by Runrig

 **Download Links:**    [mp3 and podbook both available at the audioarchive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/tomorrow-belongs-to-me) OR [direct download (thank you paraka <3) (345MB)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/Tomorrow%20Belongs%20to%20Me.zip)

 

alternate cover by penumbren

 

cover by cybel

 

 

 


End file.
